Sharp Shooter
by AnimeAmber
Summary: There's things in this life that can't always stay hidden. Especially when it comes to the government. So what do you do when your neighbor gets some interesting company, and some of them could be linked to your past?


1Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff only mine. This isn't really gonna follow the story line, like the first part. Sorry I thought I'd be cool to do something a little different.

Sharp or as people who didn't know about her past called her Emily Laidden, sat at her table reading the paper. Sure she was young, she looked like she was 16 or 17, but really she was 18 almost 19. Sharp turned the page without making a sound, even though she had it held up before her. She lived above one house. The people there were nice. She was becoming great friends with them. It was a young married couple, Bobby Lee Swagger and his wife, her name always escaped Sharp's mind. The way Sharp had gotten her name was because she was a sharp shooter and could hit a target from miles away. But that was in her past and she was content leaving it there. The phone rang, Sharp sighed and got up.

"Hello."

"Hey Em." Bobby's wife said.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you want to come to dinner tonight."

"Don't you and Bobby have plans?"

"Yes." came Bobby's shouted replay. "Well..." the phone was taken away from his wife and Bobby came on the line. "Sorry we're booked." and than the phone went dead.

Sharp shrugged and hung the phone up, she went back to reading.

"Bobby why did you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Because she's been here for the last 5 nights and I want some time with, just you and me." Booby wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Alright, but she's gonna be heart broken."

"Heart broken are you kidding me? She doesn't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bobby kissed his wife. "I'll be back."

Sharp sat in her livingroom sharping one of her knives. There was a knock on the door. Sharp slowly looked at it. There was a knock again. Sharp slowly rose, knife in hand. She slowly opened the door ready for anything.

"Hi." Bobby grinned.

Sharp quickly hid the knife behind her back, she thought Bobby hadn't seen it.

"Nice knife." he said as he invited himself in.

Sharp was shocked, he had seen it.

"What do you want, Bob?" she asked putting the knife back in it's sheath.

Bobby just looked at her, Sharp knew he didn't like her calling him that. But every now and than she couldn't resist.

"Just came to say hi."

"Did you decide to do this before or after you hung up on me?" Sharp smirked raising an eye brow.

"Ummm...after."

Sharp rolled her eyes.

"Any ways." Bobby headed to kitchen.

"There aren't any." Sharp said, she knew Bobby was going for her cookie jar that sat on the counter.

Bobby opened lid, and grinned. So much for fooling. Bobby. "I was wondering..."

Sharp went to a cupboard grabbed a glass, grabbed the milk from the frig, and poured. She handed the glass to Bobby, it was the biggest glass she had in her whole house. She had seen it at a store and immediately thought of Bobby, so she got it. He liked to come to "talk", and in the process end up eating all her cookies most of the time. That's why Sharp had the huge glass, why she got odd looks when she'd buy like 5 gallons of milk, why she tried to keep her cookie jar always stocked. Bobby was a cookie addict.

"If you heard that noise the other day."

"What noise?"

"I don't know it sounded like a can or something exploding."

"A can exploding?"

"Yes." Bobby dunked his cookie.

"No why?"

"Just wondering. It sounded like a high caliber rifle. Kinda like the one you have." Bobby pointed at Sharp with his cookie before shoving it in his face.

Sharp just stared at him.

"No? Ok." Bobby finished his milk and set the glass in the sink.

"Just one cookie?" Sharp was amazed.

"I had only one question."

Sharp laughed. "So, like that's stopped you before?"

Bobby just shrugged and walked to the door, Sharp following. He opened it.

"Well thanks for stopping by." Sharp said.

Bobby nodded and stepped on to the porch. Sharp was starting to close the door when she heard him say.

"Em,"

Sharp stuck her head out.

"if there's anything you need, just let us know ok?"

"Yeah ok." Sharp couldn't figure out why Bobby was looking at her the way he was.

"I mean it anything, or if you just wanna talk."

Sharp nodded, she still didn't have the faintest clue what Bobby was trying to get at.

"Just know that you're not alone. There's people who will help you no matter what."

"I know."

"Alright bye." Bobby walked off the porch and down the drive way.

Sharp closed the door. Bobby was all of a sudden acting strange. Sharp wondered what was up.

AN: so why is Bobby acting like this, is he hidding something?


End file.
